


Swimming pool

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [8]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Summer Fluff Fest!!Prompt: someone throws you in the pool but you don't know how to swim so i jump in to save you If inspiration strikes
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812112
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Swimming pool

Rhys doesn’t like pool parties. Especially when they’re organized by Mor at  _ his  _ house, and especially when he had other plans but had to cancel when Mor left him in charge. So now here he is, stuck at home instead of hiking with Cass and Az, entertaining people he mostly doesn’t know because they’re Mor’s friends from college.

He’s ready to get inside and call Mor to know when she’s coming back, when there’s a commotion near the pool. He turns around to find a girl screaming in a guy’s arms, struggling to get away from him as his friends laugh. The guy then tosses her into the pool, and there’s water splashing everywhere, and everybody is laughing. Rhys rolls his eyes. It wouldn’t be a complete pool party if someone wasn’t thrown completely clothed in the water.

But a few seconds go by, and the girl isn’t coming back up. The guy who threw her is still laughing, but Rhys’ eyes are fixed on the water, because the girl hasn’t reappeared.

He runs back towards the pool and sees her unmoving form in the water. Without even realizing what he’s doing, he’s jumping in to get to her.

The girl’s eyes are open, and he realizes she didn’t faint, but she seems… frozen, unable to move. Without thinking more about it, he swims behind her and slides his arms under hers, hauling her up to the surface.

The second they’re out, the girl takes in a deep breath and starts to struggle in his arms. Rhys forces her against him by slipping an arm around her waist.

“Hey, stay calm, okay? We’re almost out.”

He can feel her breathe heavily as he swims towards the ladder, where the guy who threw her in is waiting for them. Rhys is extremely satisfied at finding him mortified, extending an arm to help them.

After a few moments of struggle to get out, the girl is out, sitting on the ground, her summer dress clinging to her, her hair in a wet mess sticking to her face. Everybody is surrounding them, but Rhys gets up and looks around.

“Give her space! Come on!”

The others back away, but the guy who threw her in the water is still here, apologizing to the girl.

“I’m so sorry Feyre, I didn’t know you -”

“Didn’t know how to swim?” The girl - Feyre - answers in a very angry voice. “Why would you? We only dated for a year!”

As the others scatter away, Rhys goes to grab a towel and comes back to her. The guy is still kneeling beside her.

“Hey, how could I have known that? You never wanted to go swimming.”

Rhys is about to point out that she probably didn’t want to because she doesn’t know how to swim, but Feyre beats him to it.

“Just leave me alone, Tam.”

The guy scoffs and gets up, and Rhys crouches down in his place, looping an arm around her as he wraps the towel on her shoulders. She seems to instinctively lean into his touch, and soon she’s resting against his arm, her head on his shoulder, and Rhys takes a second to actually look at her.

In his hurry to get her out of the water, he didn’t realize how pretty she was. Long brown hair, still dripping wet from the pool, white skin covered in freckles, and clear blue eyes that almost seem grey.

Slowly, she sits up straight against him and looks at him, giving him a small, grateful smile.

“Thank you for… saving my life,” she says, and he sees a blush creep up her cheeks as she looks away.

He grins. “No problem. How are you feeling?”

“Ridiculous. I’m a grown woman and I almost drowned in a swimming pool.”

Without thinking about it, he puts a hand on her chin, and she looks back at him.

“You’re not ridiculous. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

She’s still breathing heavily, and she closes her eyes to calm down. It feels calm around them, despite the crowd of Mor’s friends only a few feet away.

Suddenly there’s a commotion near the entrance for the house, and Rhys looks up to see Mor enter the garden. She’s greeted by joyful voices, until someone alerts her to what happened and her head snaps to the swimming pool, to him soaking wet in his clothes and Feyre huddled in his arms.

He watches as she basically dismisses everyone abruptly, telling them to go home. His cousin is short and adorable, but she can also be very sharp and convincing if she wants to, and in minutes the garden is empty apart from the three of them.

Mor advances towards them and kneels down on Feyre’s other side.

“Fey, are you alright? What happened?”

“Tamlin threw me in the pool.”

“Ugh, what a jerk. I’m sorry he was here, he was with Lucien when I invited him so…”

She trails off, and Feyre shakes her head.

“It’s okay, Mor. I’m okay.”

But Mor still looks guilty. “I’m going to get you a change of clothes, okay? Rhys, you’re fine staying here?”

He nods and Mor darts inside the house. After a few seconds of silence, Feyre starts to get up and Rhys helps her to the closest sunbathing chair, sitting down beside her. She takes the towel off her shoulders and brushes off the water from her face, which gives Rhys the occasion to look at the still wet dress clinging to her curves.

He feels himself blushing and looks away. But he’s glad when Feyre starts talking.

“So,  _ you’re _ Rhys? Mor’s cousin? I heard a lot about you.”

“Oh yeah? Only good things I hope.”

She laughs. “Not exactly, she has a tendency to rant about you a lot.”

He rolls his eyes. “Of course she does.”

But Feyre grabs his hand to make him look at her. “Hey, you saved my life today, I don’t think Mor could say anything to undermine that.”

Mor’s laugh resonates from the door at that, and she answers as she walks towards them: “Oh Feyre, don’t underestimate my ability to humiliate my cousin, please.”

She comes to sit down on the sunbathing chair opposite them, and they start chatting. But Rhys can’t seem to shift his attention away from Feyre, watching from the corner of his eyes as her hair slowly dries and turns into soft messy curls, forcing himself not to grin when she laughs and little wrinkles form around her eyes.

The three of them talk in the garden for maybe an hour, during which Rhys learns that Feyre is an art student like Mor, has two older sisters, broke off with her ex two months ago, and loves to watch shitty scary movies. It also turns out that she’s going to spend the evening here, and Rhys feels butterflies in his chest at the news.

The afternoon sun starts to fade behind the horizon until Rhys feels a chill run down his back. Feyre must have felt it too because she looks at him and chuckles. Opposite them, Mor gets up and stretches her arms behind her head.

“Feyre, do you want to come change? Then we can order pizzas and watch a movie, what do you say?”

Rhys nods and Feyre starts to get up beside him as Mor walk away. Only now does he realizes, he never let go of her hand earlier. And maybe he’s imagining things, but she seems reluctant to let him go, too. She’s standing in front of him, bathed in the light of the sunset, and he thinks he can spot a blush on her cheeks.

“Thank you again,”she says and bends down to lay a soft kiss on his cheek. He doesn’t have time to answer before she gives his hand a squeeze, release it gently and turns towards the house. It takes him a full minute to shake himself back to reality, get up, and follow her inside.

Rhys doesn’t like pool parties. But he has to admit, this one turned out better than he thought it would.


End file.
